


rated best in customer satisfaction

by thewayofthetrashcompactor (BriarLily)



Series: stripped down (lingerie wars week) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Retail, Awkward Flirting, Corsetry, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLily/pseuds/thewayofthetrashcompactor
Summary: Rey's part-time job at Holdo's lingerie botique is going surprisingly well. She may not be an expert, but Poe's there to sweet-talk the customers, and it helps pay her bills. But one particular tall, dark-haired customer catches her eye while he's looking at corsets, and she's about to learn a whole new meaning of customer service.





	1. Strappy black leather

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this last year as part of my fics for [Lingerie Wars week](https://lingeriewarsweek.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Finally catching up and getting my shorter fics from tumblr onto ao3!

Rey sighs as she leans over on the sale counter. Mondays are always slow at the boutique, today especially so. Just a handful of people have come in since she'd started her shift after finishing her morning classes, and most of those only stayed to browse the racks of expensive lingerie. Now, the mall is nearly closing. Only a couple customers still linger: a giggly pair of girls, who’ll probably end up with a skimpy set of panties and a bra for one of them, and a tall, broad man with dark hair who'd been at the back looking through corsets, likely for his girlfriend. Lucky girl. She'd heard Poe offer to help him earlier, but he'd declined quickly. 

She glances at the clock. Fifteen more minutes. The mall's usual announcement echoes outside, and the girls come up with their purchase. A strappy black set, a little more daring and expensive than she'd expected, likely due to her coworker’s influence. She's yet to see a customer that Poe can't charm. The owner, Amilyn, with her quiet poise and knowing eyes, is the only one she's witnessed his efforts fall flat on; even Rey has found herself blushing at his flirting before. She checks the girls out with a cheery smile, then waits to see if the man will emerge. She checks the clock again. Ten minutes. Leaving the register for a bit, she heads back to check on him. 

The back half of the store is surprisingly empty, even of Poe, who's likely off getting a head start on his closing tasks. She frowns and goes to check the fitting rooms. The room at the end is closed, and she walks over to knock at the door. 

“Sir? The mall is closing in five minutes -- “

She's not sure if the door wasn't fastened or her knock was enough to jar the bar out of position, but the door swings open in front of her, and her jaw drops. 

Working at a lingerie store, she's long ceased to be bothered by people's bodies. People of all sizes and shapes come through the store, and even if Amilyn, Paige, and Poe do most of the fitting help, she's still seen enough to make her used to the sight of strangers in next to nothing, especially with the more risque options they offer. She's been up close and personal with plenty of attractive men and women (even if that luck doesn't extend to her dating life). This man, however, takes her breath away. 

He's tall, almost a head taller than her, which is no mean feat in her experience, and his outfit only emphasizes that, along with the sheer breadth of him. He'd been dressed in a fitted suit when he came in, clearly expensive and for the kind of job that could afford it. He still wears most of it now, shiny leather shoes, which she now realizes are boots, going up past his ankles and clinging to muscular calves. Dark, tight slacks, and a matching jacket hanging off wide shoulders, even though the shirt underneath has been removed. She can see clearly now that he hadn't been looking for something for a girlfriend or other partner, at least not directly. He has on a dark corset, leather stretched tight around his chest, the lines of the boning leading her eyes from where the garment hugs his hips and waist, the vee at the bottom accenting the seam of his pants, up the long stretch of his body, to where his brown, peaked nipples are just visible, teasing over the edge of the corset. His built pectorals are left bare. Rey swallows thickly. By the time her gaze reaches his face, framed by ridiculously lush black waves, bright red stains his cheeks, and she feels herself flushing in response. 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn't mean…” She draws herself up and makes a valiant attempt at professionalism. “Do you need any help?” That suggestion immediately brings thoughts of her peeling him out of the corset, running her hands over his pale skin as its freed from the clinging material, and her blush grows in intensity. “I mean-”

“I'll be out in a moment?” he says in a slightly strangled tone. 

She nods and looks down at her feet. “Great. Great! I'll be at the counter to check you out.”

Feeling the heat in her cheeks, she returns to her post. She spends the time waiting for him looking out into the mall, trying not to think too much about him taking the corset off, and willing her blush to go down. 

He emerges from the fitting rooms a short while later, shirt regrettably back on, corset tucked under his arm. His cheeks are still pink, and when he leans over to put the corset on the counter, she sees the tips of his ears match where they peak from his beautiful hair. 

“Will this be all?” she asks, sticking to the comfort of the script. 

He raises an eyebrow at her. She flushes and scans the tag, then clears her throat. “I'm sorry about earlier; I didn't mean to barge in like that. You, um. This suits you really well. Good choice.” She knows she's turning red again, and he is too.

“Um. Thanks.”

“Your partner is very lucky,” she adds, cursing herself even as she says it.

“Oh, um, no. Just for me. Just to… enjoy it.”

She nods and tries to suppress the thrill in her chest at that information as she wraps the corset in tissue and puts in a bag. She gives him his total and he scans his card. 

“I usually do this online,” he says, maybe trying to explain his discomfort. “But the fit…”

She nods understandingly. “That's always hard.” Then, with a sudden stroke of inspiration, “This looks like it fit… really well, we could order in other things in your size if you wanted to try them on here? You could get a better variety, and you can make sure they work for you before you commit.”

He looks at her in surprise and then nods slowly. “That would be -- nice. Thank you…?”

“Rey,” she says quickly. “Is there anything you'd like to order now, Mr. …?”

“Ben. Just Ben." He looks back at the store. “I didn't really think about that. Was kind of surprised you had anything to fit me, to be honest.” He considers for a moment. “Maybe something lighter?” He looks down at himself. “Most of my stuff is darker, could probably use some variety.” There's a hint of self depreciation in his voice. She nods, already pulling up the catalogue. 

“Anything in particular you're looking for? Corsets, underwear, harnesses?”

He shifts on his feet, not quite meeting her eyes. “Um, any of those really. If you have anything you'd recommend?”

Her eyes grow wide. She can think of _plenty_ of things she'd like to see him in. And he's letting her choose? “I can put together a small selection for you to see what you'd like?” she suggests. 

“That'd be great,” he says, and she bites her lip, already imagining the possibilities. 

“Okay, I'll put that together for you,” she says breathlessly. “It'll take a week or so for the order to get in, would you like to leave your number and I--we will call you when it's here?”

He pulls out a business card and hands it to her. “Cell, please.” She takes the card and adds the note, then adds his name when she notices the one on the card is “Kylo Ren".

“Thank you so much… Ben.” 

He flashes a quick, odd sort of smile. “Thank you, Rey. I, er, look forward to hearing from you.” He finally takes the bag she's passed over to him and turns to leave, but not without a last backward glance. She knows she's smiling like an idiot, but she can't much care as Ben gives her that smiling press of his lips over his shoulder as he leaves. Even if this is probably not exactly how Amilyn would recommend getting new customers. 

When he's out of sight, Rey turns back to the computer. She's got work to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was initially inspired by [aionimica's gorgeous art](https://aionimica.tumblr.com/post/172674943608/for-the-art-meme-rey-in-either-d2-or-e2-or-kylo) of Kylo in a corset. It's a gem of the fandom, cannot recommend enough. 
> 
> You can also find me on [pillowfort as thelastjedi](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/729703), [tumblr as thewayofthetrashcompactor](https://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com/post/185935612213/rating-m-tags-lingerie-alternate-universe), and [twitter as briartrash](https://twitter.com/briartrash/status/1145035847051485185)
> 
> Comments always appreciated! Should be getting the rest of the chapters up sooner rather than later.


	2. Ocean blue sheer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad people are enjoying this! I've put the link to the post with reference photos for the lingerie described in this chapter in the end notes, for anyone who wants to see those. 
> 
> (Disclaimer: We're taking some small liberties with the retail industry and men's lingerie here purely for the purpose of getting Ben (and eventually Rey) in as much pretty underwear as possible. Pls understand the minor sacrifices in service of this important cause.)

Rey willingly stays far later than she ever has before to put Ben's order together so it'll go out first thing in the morning, once Amilyn approves it. The security guards are starting to give her nasty looks by the time she finally closes the boutique behind her. She tells herself that she's just dedicated to her job. Absolutely no personal interest whatsoever in seeing the giant tree man who can fill out a corset like nobody's business again. Especially not in lingerie she's picked out for him. Completely impartial. Totally professional concern only. If she says it enough times, it'll be true, she's pretty sure. 

So there's no reason for her heart to leap in her chest when Amilyn tells her that the new inventory has come in when she arrives at work a week later. 

“This was for one of your customers, wasn't it?” she asks, her bangles clinking as she gestures to a box of pieces put aside by someone on the morning shift when they went through the delivery. 

Rey bends and sorts through the clothing. “Yes!”

Amilyn smiles at her. “Some very nice sets there, and good variety. You did very well. It's good to see you getting involved with the customers.”

Rey colors. Entirely professional. Just helping a customer. “Thanks,” she mumbles. She does her best to walk at a normal speed to the register to call Ben. 

He doesn't answer, and as a professional she is not at all disappointed. She simply leaves a message, letting him know his order is here and he can come to the store at his convenience. 

She knows it's unrealistic for him to show up that evening , but that doesn't stop her from jumping every time a customer comes in. She's never been so attentive a greeter, and even the ever-chipper Poe gives her an odd look when she beats him to welcoming the third customer in a row. 

She manages a more relaxed stance the next day. Ben could come in when she's off shift, or prefer to work with Poe instead of her. Which would be completely reasonable. He may be a very striking man, but she has no claim on him. He's just another customer. 

And of course, once she's come to that peace towards the end of her shift, Ben comes walking through the door, looking even better than she remembers in a tight cut navy suit, hands shoved into his pockets. 

She smiles brightly at him and ignores the rapid beating of her heart, the traitor. He half-smiles back at her, his lips pressing together and one side twitching upwards, then ducks his head down as he walks right to the register. 

“Hey, Ben! You got my message?”

He nods. “Sorry, was hoping to get here earlier, but work always runs late.”

“It's fine! You have plenty of time.” She glances at the clock. “Well, an hour, but that should be enough. Do you want to come back to the fitting rooms with me? Or, if you want, I can get Poe, he can help you.”

He shakes his head emphatically, then glances at her and swallows noticeably. “No. I trust your judgment.” He suddenly looks at her nervously. “I mean, if that's okay with you?”

“Of course!” she says, a little too loud, and winces. She steps out from behind the counter and leads the way to the back. 

She pulls out the small rack she set aside earlier where she carefully hung up each of the items she'd chosen. It's an array of delicate fabrics in shades of blue, from nearly teal to a bright royal. She'd not gotten far in her research before realizing she probably should have asked him more about his preferences, and decided to go with consistency. “I ordered everything in a similar color so we can focus more on the styles than the colors; I hope that's okay? If you want anything in a different color, we can order that in for you if our supplier has it, but we'll at least know which ones work for you.”

Ben looks at the rack she's assembled and nods. “That makes sense. I like the blue; I don't have anything in that color.” He glances down at himself. “Well, not for...underneath, I mean.”

She nods in return and they look at each other for a moment, until Rey turns away and blindly grabs for the first thing on the rack. “I thought we could start with something similar to what you'd already tried on?” She holds out a corset to him, this one in a sheer light blue, as opposed to the leather he'd bought last time. 

“There's, um, underwear with it too; do you have anything to try it on with?” By his blank stare, she can tell that he doesn't. “It's okay, I can go grab a plain thong for you, just a second.” She runs out and grabs a plain white pair of men's underwear from the small pile near the register, something that'll be small and unobtrusive enough that it won't get in the way of the lingerie, but with just enough coverage that he can try everything on. She makes sure to grab one of the larger sizes. 

She thrusts it at him along with the corset, and he takes them and turns for the first fitting room. The small metal bar to keep the door shut slides into place, and she looks back out into the store. Poe, very casually, passes by. 

“You good?” he mouths at her with a look of concern. She gives him a quick thumbs up and he nods. She can hear Amilyn’s chiming laugh from the front of the store as she helps another customer. 

It takes a couple minutes before Rey hears from Ben. The lock slides back and his face looks out at her from a crack he opens in the doorway. “Do you want to see?” he asks hesitantly.

“If you want me to!”

He considers, then pulls the door back more, keeping himself mostly behind it. She steps inside and he closes the door behind her, clearly not wanting to be seen by anyone else.

“Could you help me with the laces?” he asks, turning his back to her. One hand holds the laces tight at the base of the corset. She takes them from him with trembling hands. 

He's removed all of his clothes except for his socks, and replaced them with the sheer periwinkle corset and matching panties, the tight white thong underneath. She can see his front in the full-length mirror on the side wall, the mirror just tall enough to show up to his wavy hair. 

Instead of the clinging leather she caught him in yesterday, this one is made of sheer panels with the channels holding the boning showing clearly in between. The top and bottom are bound in the same satin that makes up the corded laces. The shocking paleness of his skin shows through the fabric, the soft blue setting it off nicely. The way it hugs his torso makes her want to run her hands over it, see if she can feel the warmth of his skin through it. The panties match in style, made up mostly of the sheer and bound in the satin, spanning his hips and cutting across his firm ass. The thong fits entirely under them, and she thinks she probably should have dug for an even larger size, judging by the heavy weight of him pressing against the tight fabric. She imagines what it would look like without the modesty of the additional garment, his thickness held back only by the blue sheer, every inch at once exposed and concealed. The outfit almost makes him look delicate, while still not taking any inch away from the power of his body. She rips her eyes away from his reflection in the mirror, though the view from the back isn't any less distracting, and quickly tugs the laces tight and ties them in an efficient bow. 

“Good?” she asks, immediately annoyed with how breathy she sounds. 

He nods. “What do you think?” He doesn't meet her eyes.

“You're beautiful.” She realizes what she said and flushes. “It's beautiful, I mean. Not that you're not, just--" Her mouth snaps shut in embarrassment. “It looks really good on you,” she finishes.

His cheeks have turned pink, but there's a hint of a soft smile at the corner of his lips. “Thank you,” he says quietly. 

He turns to the side and looks at himself critically in the mirror. She watches his hands hungrily as they run down his sides along the length of the corset. The muscles in his arms flex with the motion. 

“I like it,” he says finally, sounding almost surprised.

“Good. Good!” she says, nodding and smiling. “Glad we're starting on a high note.”

“How many outfits did you prepare?” he asks, turning to her with hints of laughter in the way his eyes crinkle. 

“Not too many.” She waves dismissively. “And whenever you want to be done, just let me know.”

He nods in agreement. “What's next?”

She stands and opens the door just enough for her to slip through. A moment later, she passes through another hanger. “Try this.” 

The pattern repeats; she waits just outside while he changes out of the old outfit into the new one. She turns when she hears the creak of the door and he lets her in. She can tell by the half-amused, half-unsure look on his face that this one probably isn't a winner. Sure enough, when she sees the full length of him, her expression matches his. 

“It's a little, um …” 

A bodysuit of dark blue lace goes from his shoulders to his crotch, with a deep vee at his chest. The color is rich and the lace looks soft and touchable, but the way it hangs in folds off his shoulders, the waist-deep vee, and the cut across his hips creates a weird kind of a vibe, something uncomfortably…

“Pornstar.” Ben says bluntly, giving himself a judging look in the mirror as he turns. “I look like a seventies pornstar.”

Rey winces. He's not wrong. If the fabric was more synthetic, he wouldn't look out of place on a skeevy magazine to be shoved under a teenager’s bed. His hair, while gorgeous, is not helping the impression. “A really hot one,” she offers apologetically. “I'd definitely risk a sketchy video store for your stuff.”

He laughs. “Thanks,” he says, grinning at her. “But still, maybe not quite the look I'm going for.”

It takes her a minute to recover from the full force of his smile. She can tell why he only offers awkward half ones normally. The power of the real thing is devastating. 

“Fair,” she says finally, smiling back. “Something else?” 

“Yes, please.”

She passes him in another bodysuit in a similar shade, but this one in mesh and straps instead. It doesn't take him long to slip out of the last one and into this one. 

His expression is still unsure when he opens the door again, and she's starting to feel disappointed after their initial success. When she sees him, she has to keep herself from scrunching her features.

It's not a _bad_ look, it's just… not well suited to him. The wide mesh of the fabric that covers his front isn't really his kind of aesthetic, and the wide bands crossing it and circling his back are oddly placed for his frame. The straight edges of the front piece make the proportions of his torso seem awkward, and she can tell he's becoming more uncomfortable the more he looks at himself in it. She immediately feels guilty for making him feel that way.

“No?” she asks gently, letting her apology show in her face. 

He looks at her and shakes his head. “No.” 

She nods and stands. “Just a minute, we'll get you something better.” 

She feels more optimistic about the next piece she gives him, even if she's not entirely certain it'll be his style. Her heart lightens when he looks less unhappy when he invites her in again. His expression is somewhat undecided, but open.

The floral set she's given him this time suits him much better. The applique stretches from the collar around his neck to where the sheer fabric bands just above his waist, the edges of the flowers flat against his skin. The way his chest strains the fabric makes her a little insecure about her own struggle to fill out a bra, but she shoves that aside. The small panties do him plenty of favors as well, the simple straps around the sides emphasizing the jut of his hips, and the way the matching sheer with embroidered flowers in the middle struggles to contain him, even with how he's clearly adjusted himself to fit. She thinks he might be half hard with how the fabric bulges, and she blushes and quickly looks up. 

“What do you think?” she asks as he considers himself, turning to the side and back again. 

He cocks his head, narrowing his eyes slightly at the mirror. “I'm not sure. What do you think?”

“I like it,” she tells him honestly. “It's a good fit, and the cut really flatters you."

He nods, but doesn't look entirely convinced. He turns back and forth again. “I don't mind flowers, but I'm not sure about the embroidery.” 

“Okay! But you like the shape of it?”

“Yeah. I think so.” He considers. “I think this might actually look better on you,” he says thoughtfully, then meets her eyes and blushes furiously. 

Rey turns red too. Now they he mentions it, she can see herself in something like that, the flowers curling around her subtle curves. Even better is the thought of Ben seeing her in it, his eyes drinking her in, followed quickly by his hands, broad and warm over the sheer material. 

“Thank you,” she stammers. She meets his eyes and wonders if he's imagining the same thing. “I have a couple more for you though.” She retreats from the room. 

She's saved some of her favorites for the end, and she has a good feeling about her next option. So does he, judging from his look once he's changed. Her mouth goes dry when she sees all of him. 

Lace cups the bottom half of his chest, two curved triangles supporting his pecs, the scalloped edge just covering his nipples. Straps cross over the top of his pecs above the lace, joining the ones wrapped around him. His underwear is designed similarly to the thong he has on underneath, cutting directly across, low on his hips, with the lace extending down to just cover him, exposing half of his cheeks in back. It's an incredible play of showing and hiding, the teasing edges of the lace playing at revealing the rest of his pale skin. The rest of him is left bare, his strong legs, firm stomach, and toned arms. Rey's never seen a businessman look quite so good. She wants to trace the lines of his body, trail her fingers along the lace, before finally slipping her hands underneath…

She shakes her head, trying to focus on the moment. Unfortunately, Ben sees. 

“You don't like it?” he asks worriedly, looking down at himself with newly critical eyes. 

“No! I do! Very much!”

He raises his eyes to meet hers. “Really?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she says emphatically. “It's good. Very good.”

He twists to see a different angle. “Yeah?”

“Absolutely.” She knows she's not being very eloquent, but she's not sure how much she can say without embarrassing herself. ‘I'd really like to lick your chest’ while honest, might not go over well. It could, but she likes her job, and it's not worth the chance. 

She sits, watching him, until he clears his throat. “Did you have any others?”

“Oh, yes!” She leaps up and grabs the next to last piece. The design is similar, and she's excited to see that he's still looking pleased when he opens the door again. 

She hopes he doesn't expect her to give any kind of coherent evaluation of this set, because the only thing that falls out of her mouth is, “Um. Yes.”

There are straps with this one like with the last, but this is more strap and less fabric. A sheer panel covers the top of his chest, elegant curving lines running through it, covering nothing but his collarbones. Straps cut diagonally over and around his chest, dusky blue intersecting pale skin. They run around his sides, down from his chest, and up from his hips, meeting low on his stomach, just below the lines of his abs. More straps cut across the top of his thighs and down from his hips, cradling his now prominent erection between them. Another sheer panel just barely covers his modesty, from his low stomach to between his thighs. If it weren't for the thong, his ass would be left bare, framed by straps above and below. Rey can see him wearing this between her thighs, her hands braced on the patches of his skin revealed by the straps as she leans over him. She swallows. 

His lips curl up in amusement. “You like it?” She nods wordlessly. He trails his fingers along the sheer collar over his chest thoughtfully. His hand drifts lower, but he looks over his shoulder at her in the mirror and drops it back to his side. He looks down at the floor as his cheeks redden. She's startled back to herself and looks away, cursing herself mentally for embarrassing him. 

“I've got one more,” she says as she stands.

She absently bites her nails as she waits for him to put on the last set, then drops her hand as soon as she realizes what she's doing. The door creaks open and she turns quickly. Her eyes are as round as saucers before she's even through the door. She can't believe that she's outdone herself after the last one, but she's looking at the firm proof of it. 

The last piece is mesh again, which she wasn't sure about after the earlier failure, but this redeems the material completely. The mesh only covers his pecs, from his collarbone to the line above his stomach, a medium blue with plenty of stretch to it, as evidenced by the way to struggles to contain the breadth of him. It's helped, however, by the window cut in the middle, splitting the top in half, forcing it to curve around him to meet at the top and bottom. It's practically begging for her to bury her face between it, feel the dips and lines of his chest under her lips. 

The bottoms are almost an afterthought after that sight, though the way the fabric shows how it's stretched and distended by the thick and heavy shape underneath is extremely interesting. He could walk out the door in this right now and cause mass casualties right and left. 

“That's...wow.”

The thought that immediately springs to her mind is him braced over her, panting and sweaty, as she nuzzles into the gap of the garment. She can practically taste the salt of his skin on her tongue. 

His hands come up to cover his chest, and her own palms itch to cup it. “You don't think it looks… weird?”

She shakes her head emphatically. “Not at all. It's _hot_.”

He grins back at her. “I love the way you say that. _Hot._ ” He mimics her accent and she wrinkles her nose at him playfully. 

“It's true though,” she insists. 

“Well, if you say so, it must be true.” He smiles at her, and she senses even with his teasing tone, he's genuine in the meaning.

“Exactly,” she says with false haughtiness, crossing her arms as she smiles. 

“You do have good taste,” he admits, pulling at the waistband with his thumb. 

She laughs. “Thanks, I'm glad you think so. I was worried you were going to hate everything, honestly.”

“You did a fantastic job,” he assures her. 

“You ready to check out then?” she asks, even as she's loathe to have this end. There's no reason for Ben to come back after this, at least not anytime soon. 

Ben hesitates. “Actually, I was thinking...I might be interested in looking at some women's options too?”

Rey's stomach drops. “I thought you said you didn't have a partner?” She tries to keep her voice light and pleasant. Not accusing. He's just a customer; it's none of her business if he wants to get lingerie for a woman. 

“I don't!” he says quickly. 

She furrows her brow. “Then why…?”

“Just… in case?”

“Just in case,” she repeats, looking at him in disbelief. 

He nods, embarrassment spread clearly across his features. She can see the bright red tips of his ears through his hair again. 

She mentally throws up her hands. Fine. Whatever he wants. “What size were you looking to have ‘just in case’?”

“Um. I was thinking possibly about your size?”

She stares at him, the shape of what he's saying very slowly start to take shape in her mind.

“What kind of styles?”

“Whatever you think is best. I trust you.” He looks at her with a great attempt at seriousness, somewhat ruined by the red of his cheeks. 

She nods slowly. “And... you want someone to try them on to see how they'll look?”

He nods emphatically. “Yes. If you'd be willing, that is.”

She considers. If he wants to buy lingerie he doesn't need in order to spend more time here, she's not really against that. Not only is it more product that she'll have helped him purchase, she wants him to stay too. Ideally they could get each other's numbers and go out on a date somewhere where one of them isn't half-naked, but, well, this isn't entirely a normal situation. Once again, this probably isn't company recommended customer service methods, but she is still helping a customer. And to be honest, the fact that she's having this conversation while staring into his tit window is very possibly affecting her higher judgement. 

She takes a deep breath. “Okay.” His face lights up with another of those beautiful, adorable, breathtaking smiles, and she smiles back, biting her lip. “Where do you want to start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, [here's the reference post I put together for this chapter](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/740664). The findings for men's lingerie online were generally disappointing, so there's some imagination required, but hopefully it still works. (Unfortunately, given that this was originally written last year, not all of the links at the bottom of the post work, but the photos are still there and are in chronological order for the fic.) 
> 
> (The disclaimer at the bottom of that post also still applies, and to expand on that: clothes are made to fit bodies, not the other way around, and whether a piece of clothing fits a person, flatters them, or makes them feel confident is a reflection on the clothing, not the person. All bodies are wonderful and deserve clothes that make them feel good <3)
> 
> You can also find me on [pillowfort as thelastjedi](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/740613), [tumblr as thewayofthetrashcompactor](https://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com/post/186104777428/rating-m-tags-lingerie-alternate-universe), and [twitter as briartrash](https://twitter.com/briartrash/status/1147669664115449856)
> 
> Comments always appreciated! Would love to know what you thought of this one.
> 
> ETA: [alhenacrimson](https://tmblr.co/m29uD77vle4r83siYyyHs9A) on twitter did [some lovely art of Kylo in this chapter](https://twitter.com/AlhenaCrimson/status/1147505461991813131?s=20)! <3 And [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/works/) also drew [Kylo in lingerie](https://persimonne.tumblr.com/post/173858288057/heavily-inspired-by-thewayofthetrashcompactor-s) last year which is also v important


	3. Rosy pink floral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey's turn this chapter! Enjoy

Rey waits outside the fitting room for Kylo as he gets redressed in his suit. He emerges with his sleeves rolled up and his jacket over his arm, clearly ready to get to work. Even after seeing him next to naked, his body highlighted by scraps of fabric, the well-fitted button-down and pants still do things to her, an effect only exacerbated as he runs his free hand through his messy hair, scattering the dark waves. Her hands itch to push it back for him. 

“So! Women's lingerie. Our main collection will be just up here.” She leads him to the section at the front of the store where their most impractical options are displayed, the kinds of things that their customers buy purely to show off in the bedroom. They pass Amilyn by the register, chatting with Poe. With less than half an hour before closing, the store's cleared of other customers for the moment. Amilyn flashes her a quick smile, which she returns before ducking her head.

She drags her hand along a bodysuit of soft silk with strategically placed holes. “Is there anything at all that you wanted to look at in particular?”

He leans against a display and shrugs, a clear effort at nonchalance. His face betrays him though, a mix of nerves and embarrassment and excitement that she can empathize with very well. “What do you like?” 

She looks around her. There are plenty of options to choose from. The most eye-catching are in bold black and red, demanding to be looked at. Further along, the displays shift, creating a different sort of mood. Bright white fades into pinks and other pastels, most of them featuring delicate lace and sheers. She fingers the strap of a soft pink babydoll that has flowers decorating the cups and scattered over the see-through fabric that splits in the middle. “Florals,” she says, thinking of the plants that cover her apartment, stuffing her bedroom nearly to overflowing. 

Ben doesn't say anything, and she looks back over her shoulder at him to see him blink in surprise, as if he expected something different from her. He smiles. “Perfect. I'd love to see you in flowers.”

She smiles back and looks down at the garment. She can't possibly mistake his intentions anymore. If she wanted, she could direct him back to the fitting rooms, grab his selections, and take him directly to Amilyn and have her check him out. But she's desperate to see where this will go. With a deep breath, she pulls her size off of the rack. “Like this?” 

He looks at her like he can't believe his luck. “Yes,” he breathes. 

She grins. “Great.” She looks around them at the myriad of options. Much as she could spend an entire day looking at lingerie with Ben, they don't actually have that long. “How's this,” she says, meeting his eyes. “You and I both find something, then we'll meet back at the fitting room to try it on.”

The awestruck look doesn't leave his face. “Sounds _great_.”

She nods, then turns and starts looking through the outfits surrounding her. Behind her, she hears Ben slowly walk away as he browses. 

She's considered what some of the pieces here would look like on her before, but not for long, and never really seriously. The price point here is a little much for a broke college student, even with her employee discount. She has some idea of what she might like though, as she circles the rack she'd started with. She's about to turn away and look at another one when something catches her eye. 

It's not what she'd typically think of for herself, and it's much simpler than most of the other items around it. She rubs the sheer fabric between her fingers as she considers. It's soft, and the color is so pale that it's almost white. Flowers adorn the hem, but most of it consists of the simple sheer, meaning that she'd be entirely exposed. Her lips twitch when she thinks of Ben's reaction to her in this, and that's enough for her to pull it off the rack and put it in her arms with the first outfit. If she's doing this, might as well go all the way. 

Smiling uncontrollably, she heads back to the fitting rooms with the two sets. She can feel herself rocking on her toes in anticipation as she waits for Ben. 

He emerges from the racks not long later, holding another collection of pink and flowers and sheer. He holds it up for her, wordlessly asking for her judgement. 

“Perfect,” she says happily, because it is. With how he dresses, she's not surprised, but he clearly has good taste. She opens the door to the fitting room, hesitates, then gestures for him to join her. “Come on.” His eyes widen. 

“Don't you - I - Are you sure?”

She nods with a certainty the the rapid beating of her heart belies. “You're going to see most of it anyway,” she reasons, for both of their benefits. She's never been too concerned about nudity, but it's one thing to quickly change in front of friends, and another to put on lingerie for a man that she's painfully attracted to. She wants to though, and by the interest in his eyes and the way he ducks into the room after her, she can tell he wants it too. 

She hangs their selections up on the door, keeping her choice at the back. With a quick glance back at Ben, her hands lower to the hem of her shirt, and she pulls it over her head. When she emerges from it, she sees in the mirror that Ben has turned his back to her politely, red visible even at the back of his neck. She tosses her shirt on the bench, followed by her slacks, then her bra, one of the nice ones she reserves for work. She lays this down more carefully, nearly brushing Ben's backside as she leans over. She looks at herself in the mirror, bare except for her plain underwear, Ben visible behind her. She bites her lip and smiles. She's really doing this. Her nipples are pebbled with a combination of excitement and the chill of being bare, and she almost wants to cup her breasts in her hands and ease the sensation building under her skin. She can imagine Ben looking back over his shoulder to see her working herself, his shock fading to desire before his own hands sneak around her waist and up to join in. 

Instead, she turns to the door and takes the first option off its hanger. She pulls the panties on quickly, then finds her way through the top. She adjusts it over her breasts, pushing them up so they sit in the soft cups. Taking a breath, she lets Ben know she's ready. “Okay!”

He turns around slowly, eyes locked on her in awe. They start at her chest, where the loose triangles of fabric cover her small breasts, flowers curling up from the bottom, then are joined together by a short section of lacing in between. Fabric hangs down from there, a sheer floral that falls away from her stomach in the middle. She's surprised how much she likes that feature, especially the way it showcases her toned abs. Below, the sheer panties are also dotted with flowers, and cut high on her strong thighs. 

“Wow,” Ben breathes, and her cheeks turn darker than the fabric. 

“You like?” she asks with a smile. 

“Definitely.” His fervent tone leaves her in no doubt of his sincerity. She trails her hand in the gap left by the top and shivers. Ben's eyes follow the motion hungrily. She catches his gaze in the mirror and slowly starts to pull the lacing apart. He watches, his stare hot and heavy. She finally pulls the last section free, then pauses for a moment before her other hand comes up to rest on the other side, and then together they push the slip over her breasts and off of her. She thinks briefly that he'll watch, but at the last moment he looks away in a blur of dark hair. 

She sighs, not sure if she's disappointed or not. They still have two more outfits to get through after all. She hangs up the babydoll, quickly sliding the laces back in place to hold it on, then pulls down his choice. It reminds her of the embroidered top she'd had him try on earlier; apparently he was serious in wanting to see her in it. She tugs the top over her head, then frees her hair from the tight fabric. The bottom of it comes to just above her stomach, banding there with a thin ribbon. The rest of it is simple enough, a panel of intricate floral lace that comes up from the hem, cuts across her shoulders in a scalloped edge, and ties behind her neck. She's never been well-endowed, but the way her breasts thrust against the delicate fabric makes them more prominent than when she was naked. The rub of the lace against her sensitive nipples makes her press her legs together, wishing she could relieve this tension.

“Okay, Ben.”

His eyes are just as hungry this time, and she feels her nipples get even tighter. His eyes are drawn there immediately, and his hands twitch, like he wants to reach out and touch her, but he restrains himself. She wishes he wouldn't. Despoiling the fitting rooms is exactly what she's hired to prevent people from doing, but it's sounding like an increasingly good idea. 

“I was right,” he says roughly, and she shivers at the sound of his voice. 

“Right?”

“It does suit you better.”

“I don't know about _that_ ,” she says, looking down at herself. 

“No. Definitely better,” he insists, eyes raised to hers. 

“Well, if you say so, it must be true,” she echoes, and he smirks at her. 

“Exactly.”

Their eyes hold, and Rey feels a rise of emotion in her chest that has (almost) nothing to do with the thickening arousal between them. She turns away first, overwhelmed. 

“One more,” she tells him. “My choice.” He nods and turns his back to her again. 

She shimmies out of the lace, hangs it, then drops the last one over herself. She pulls her hair back and tugs on the hem. She gives herself an appraising glance. If this doesn't bring things to a head, she doesn't know what will. “Ben.”

His mouth actually falls open when he sees her. She was right about how this would expose her. It fastens at her neck in a wide collar, then falls free over her torso, cut deep in the shoulders to expose the sides of her breasts. The pale fabric shows as pink against the golden tan of her skin, and every inch of her is visible under it until the floral patterns decorating the bottom half start around her waist. Her nipples push out the fabric as it hangs, the darker skin there clear to his gaze. The sheer flowered panties are almost an afterthought, clinging low on her hips. 

“What do you think?” she asks with a mischievous grin, arching her back just a little further so that the fabric shifts over her breasts. His mouth moves but no sound comes out. 

“Gorgeous,” he finally says, voice hoarse. 

“Yeah?” She twirls slightly, enjoying the way the fabric flares around her. 

“Absolutely. You win.”

“It wasn't a competition,” she laughs. “But thank you.” She looks back at him happily. 

Every inch of his body, from the way his eyes drink her in to the tension in his shoulders, tells her that he wants her. It's not polite, but she's curious if...

She's not a saint. Her eyes drop down between his legs. He hasn't lost an inch of the hardness he'd gained during his own fashion show, and she thinks he might somehow have gotten bigger. She really wants to find out. She opens her mouth to ask him something, and then from beyond their room, the mall's regular announcement echoes, letting them know they have ten minutes left. 

She sighs in exasperation. “Guess I need to change back then.” Reluctantly, she tugs the top over her head and replaces it carefully on the hanger. As she's pulling on her own clothes, she asks him, “So do you know what you're getting?”

His voice is slightly muffled as he's turned away. “I think so.” 

“Great!” she says as she emerges from her shirt. “Just leave whatever you don't want back here; I'll put it away once you check out.” She turns back to him with a smile, but frowns slightly when she sees him rocking on his feet uncertainly, not meeting her eyes. “What?”

He still doesn't look at her. “Do you - I know you're probably just being nice because it's you job, but I thought maybe, if you were interested - Do you want to come back to my place? With me.” The last bit all comes out in a rush, and she blinks, then grins once the words register. 

Carefully, she reaches out and takes his hand. His head jerks up and he looks at her in shock. “I swear, I've never done all this for just a customer before,” she tells him with amusement. “I would very much like to go back to your place with you.”

“Yeah?” His voice sighs with relief and suppressed excitement. 

“Definitely. I have to close, but wait for me outside the entrance and I'll meet you?”

He nods quickly. “Of course. I'll be there.” 

She grins at him and leans up to land a quick kiss on his cheek. “I can't wait,” she whispers. 

“Neither can I.”

They're both reluctant to let go of the other's hand, but they slowly slip apart as she opens the door and leads the way out. Kylo gathers his garments, leaving only the obvious no’s behind. He takes all three that she tried on from the door.

“You're not buying all of those?” she asks in slight disbelief. 

He cocks his head and frowns. “Why not?”

“I mean, the women's stuff, you said you don't have anyone to give it to, you can't mean to actually buy all of it.”

He raises an eyebrow. “I said I wasn't seeing anyone, not that I didn't have anyone to give it to.” His direct look can't be mistaken. 

Her eyes widen. “You--!”

Amilyn appears out of nowhere and interrupts. “Are you all ready sir? Excellent! Those are some lovely choices, and I think Poe is at the register to help you check out; yes, there he is. Very good, and Rey, I need some help in the back a moment, thank you.”

Everything's abruptly gone very off the rails for Rey, but she doesn't know how to stop it. She follows Amilyn to the back, while throwing worried looks back at Ben over her shoulder. She knows exactly how expensive everything she tried on is; she hadn't thought he really meant to buy all of it, for her specifically. There's no way she can let a near-stranger spend hundreds of dollars on _her_.

Before she can figure out a solution to that problem, Amilyn is holding open the storeroom door for her. She walks over to a box, looking through it as she tosses over her shoulder to Rey, “So it looks like you found a very interested customer?”

Rey flushes. “Yeah, I mean, he just--" She cuts off, not sure how to explain herself. 

“It’s okay, Rey, you're not in trouble.” Rey sighs in unexpected relief. “I can't say I entirely approve, but as long as this doesn't become a habit…” Her eyes twinkle.

Rey shakes her head emphatically. “No, definitely not.”

“I figured as much.” Amilyn smiles at her and Rey can hardly believe her luck. “Ah, here it is.” She pulls out a garment from the box, made of so little fabric that it fits in her hand. She holds it up for Rey. “We got this in with the last order, but it has a defect,” she says, tapping a spot on the shoulder. Rey leans in and can just see the discoloration on the strap. Barely noticeable, but she knows it's enough that they can't sell it. “Supplier says to destroy it, but I'm of the opinion that what they don't know won't hurt them. I believe this is your size?”

Rey looks at the label Amilyn offers to her, and confirms that it is. “But-" she protests. Amilyn shakes her head. 

“It really will have to be destroyed otherwise; you're doing me a favor, dear. Just don't go posting about it online anything.”

Dazed, and still feeling strangely guilty, Rey shakes her head. “I won't. Thank you, I don't--”

Amilyn cuts her off with an understanding smile. “You're a good girl, Rey. Go have some fun.” She leaves the room, throwing a last smile at Rey over her shoulder. 

Rey looks down at the small bundle in her hands. She's about to go meet Ben at the register as she walks back into the store, but then diverts at the last moment to the fitting rooms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lingerie reference photos for this chapter [here](https://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com/post/173125238193/references-for-part-iii-of-rated-best-in-customer). Again, took some liberties with what was available.
> 
> You can also find me on [pillowfort as thelastjedi](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/748446), [tumblr as thewayofthetrashcompactor](https://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com/post/186244252463/rating-m-tags-lingerie-alternate-universe), and [twitter as briartrash](https://twitter.com/briartrash/status/1149811753171259397?s=20)
> 
> Comments always appreciated! Coming towards the end here...


	4. Peek-a-boo nude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Mind the rating bump)

Ben has already left by the time she comes out again, but she's sure she'll see him again soon. She goes through her closing tasks on autopilot. Amilyn’s interruption and her disagreement with Ben had broken the haze of arousal she'd fallen under earlier, but it starts to come back when she thinks about meeting Ben afterwards. They need to talk, to clear things up, but she's excited for a night with him nonetheless. 

She tries not to build it up too much in her head. She knows better than to expect things from people. Maybe they'll exchange numbers. Maybe they'll never see each other again. Maybe he’ll be a terrible kisser and she’ll have to make her excuses to leave early. She finds that hard to believe though, not with the plush lips she’d spent too much time staring at. Right now, they have plans for the night, nothing more.

Finally, she’s done, and with a jittery sense of anticipation, she grabs her coat and her bag and heads out the door to the nearest entrance, where Ben’s waiting. She has a moment of panic when she doesn’t immediately see him, angry with herself for thinking someone would wait for her, and then he emerges from just beside the door, joining her side-by-side.

“Hey,” he says, smiling at her.

She grins with giddy relief. “Hey.” 

He looks out over the lot that’s become mostly empty of cars and gestures with the bags in his hands. “Did you drive, or--?”

She shakes her head. “I take the bus.”

“That works then. My car’s just over here.” He points at a lone black sedan in the middle of a row. She follows him over to it and then waits as he stores his bags in the backseat. She glances at them and remembers their earlier conversation.

“Did you really buy those for me?” she asks, unsure how she’s going to respond to either answer.

“I bought them because I wanted to,” he tells her, looking across the car to meet her eyes. “Because it looked like they made you happy, and it’s not like I can pretend I didn’t like seeing you in them. Whether you take them or not is up to you, but I’m not going to do anything else with them otherwise. Either way, you don’t owe me anything. I can drive you back to your apartment right now, if you’d prefer.”

She swallows. It’s a lot to take in, the idea that he’s doing this for her without expectation of return. She can’t help herself from turning his words over in her mind, looking for the catch. She almost wants to ask him to take her home, just to know that he’d do it. But she wants to trust him, wants to do this, and he’s not giving her any reason not to. She takes out her phone instead. 

“Your place sounds great,” she assures him. “I just need to let my roommate know where I’ll be and send him pics.” Ben nods and obligingly stands still as she takes a picture of him, looking slightly bashful, and his license plate and sends them to Finn and Rose. She knows they’ll both have words for her about her decisions, but they can’t argue with her precautions. “What’s your address?” she asks, and then sends that to them too as he recites it to her. 

Ben gets into the car, and Rey can’t help but run her hands over the top of it as she slides in to join him. It’s a beautiful vehicle, sleek and powerful, something she’d have died to have work on when she was stuck under Plutt. It starts up with a purr, and she shivers. Ben seems to have an uncanny ability to find all her weaknesses without even knowing it. He glances over at her as he pulls out. 

“Like it?” he says, smiling.

She nods, eyes wide. “What’s the engine like?”

They chat about his car for the whole ride to his apartment, and Rey finds that Kylo knows almost as much about cars as she does, perhaps more about high end models like his. She obviously has more experience with ones one strong tap away from the scrap heap, but Ben can talk about those too, and it makes her fleetingly wonder if this could be more than a one night thing.

Ben’s obviously thinking along the same lines, because when they pull into the garage and she gives his car one last affectionate pat as they get out, he offers, “You could drive it sometime, if you’d like.” Her eyes jerk up to meet his in surprise, and he realizes the meaning behind his words. “I mean--” he stumbles.

Rey smiles and has mercy on him. “I think I would like that, sometime.” Maybe it’ll be something they both forget about after tonight, but it’s a nice thought.

Ben hesitates, then takes her hand and to lead her out of the garage and up to his apartment. She curls her fingers around his, feeling the heat and slight dampness of his skin. They take the elevator up to one of the top floors, and Ben seems not to know what to do next, looking straight ahead at the keypad instead of her, so Rey takes matters into her own hands. She brings her free hand up to his cheek, turning his face towards her, and takes a moment to appreciate the wideness of his dark eyes and his slightly parted lips before she pulls him down to kiss her. 

He moans at the contact and she feels an unexpectedly warm flutter in her chest. She’s not at all disappointed in the softness of his lips, and she thoroughly enjoys them before parting her own to him. He sweeps in to meet her, his advances sure but not demanding. She finds herself pressing up on her toes in order to meet him better. She’s never had much cause to feel small or short before, but this gigantic man is setting all kinds of firsts for her. His hand comes up to cup her head so he can press deeper, and it feels like it cups most of her skull. 

They’re so engrossed in each other that neither notice at first when the doors open to his floor. It’s only when they start to slide closed again that Ben swings out an arm to stop them, and together they hurry out. They don’t stop touching all the way to his door and as he fumbles through unlocking it. When he finally gets it open, he pulls her inside, and Rey barely gets a glimpse of an apartment large enough to fit two of hers before he slams the door closed and his lips down onto hers. She wraps her arms around his neck and holds him to her. His tongue sweeps into her mouth like he’s hungry for the taste of her, and his desperation only makes her want him more. 

His hands slide down from where they frame her face, past her shoulders and down to her chest. They rest at her sides, then curve inwards, cupping her breasts through her clothes. He groans raggedly into her mouth. 

“You have no idea how much I’ve been dying to do that,” he says hoarsely. “Even before I saw you in that fucking underwear. Then your fucking perfect tits in that slip nearly did me in.”

She shakes her head, grinning like an idiot. “It can’t have been as much as I wanted to do this,” she says, and in one move, tugs his button down out of his slacks and her hands up under it. She bites her lip as her hands run over the hard planes and ridges of his torso that she'd spent the evening admiring. Soft skin meets her fingertips, over the kind of toned muscle she wouldn't expect from a businessman. Her hands can't even begin to cover the vast breadth of his chest, and she kind of likes that, even as she wishes she could be touching all of him at once. Ben groans again when she flicks her thumbs over his nipples, and she loves seeing how sensitive he is, how she can make him react. She wants to see him again though, so, regretfully, she pulls her hands out to work on his buttons. 

Ben seems to approve of this idea, because his hands go for the hem of her shirt. There's a bit of a struggle as they both try to undress each other at once, but she refuses to let go of him until she's done. Which ends up with her shirt bunched under her armpits as she bends to undo the last buttons on his shirt, with Kylo's tugging becoming increasingly insistent as he starts to become curious about what she has hidden under her clothes. When she finally finishes with his buttons, he doesn't even let her push his shirt off his shoulders before he rips her shirt over her head. It lands on the floor and he stands gawking. 

She grins. “Amilyn gave it to me while you were getting checked out. Like it?” He doesn't answer, instead reaching out to trail the backs of his fingers against one of the straps, trailing down to where it forms the cups of the bra, such as they are. Another short strap makes up the top of the cups, with two more crisscrossing in between on each side. The soft skin of her breasts presses out between the nude lines of fabric, begging to be touched. His thumb swipes over one of those patches of skin and she shivers. 

“Want to see the rest of it?”

His eyes snap up to meet hers. “Yes,” he says hoarsely, and his hands fall to her hips. He has the button and zipper undone in no time, and she wriggles her hips to help him push the fabric down. It falls to the floor and she steps out of it after kicking off her shoes. Ben's hands return to her hips, fingers slipping under the nude straps that cross over her skin there. Two layers cut across her hips, dipping down to meet between her legs, where a short mesh panel covers her sex, damp with her arousal already. 

Ben pulls her closer to him by her hips then sinks to his knees, which still leaves his mouth at the level of her chest. He leans in and mouths at the skin revealed by the skimpy lingerie, tongue slipping out to taste her. The feel of the warmth of his lips and tongue in and out of the gaps of the fabric has her hands flying up to clutch at his hair while she moans and arches her back. Gently, he nips at the underside of one breast, looking up at Rey to make sure that's okay. 

“Good?” he rumbles, eyes bright. 

She nods and pulls him closer, her hands threading through hair that's even softer than it had looked. With a grin, he turns his head and repeats the same thing on the other breast. He alternates between nipping and sucking until all the exposed skin has turned pink from his attentions. 

Rey's panting now, and when he slowly slides lower, sinking to sit back on his knees, she has no desire to stop him. He nuzzles between the tan lines of the panties and she shivers when he hits the sensitive spot in the hollow of her hips. His hand comes up to caress that spot on the opposite hip while his mouth moves down between her legs. His nose drags along the damp fabric there too, and she holds her breath when his tongue comes out and licks at the mesh. He buries his face as deep as he can get with her standing in the middle of his entrance way, but there's no way for her to spread her legs enough and keep standing while he does this. 

Ben stands, and in one fluid motion, sweeps Rey up in his arms. Her stomach swoops, and she wraps her arms around his neck out of terrified instinct. 

He grins down at her. “I won't drop you, I promise.”

With the strength of his arms around her, Rey can completely believe that, and lets herself relax. She uses her grip on his neck to pull herself up instead, burying her face at the base of his neck. Despite his words, he nearly stumbles on the way to his bedroom when she starts sucking. 

He kicks open the door to his room and walks to the bed in three swift steps. He drops her into it and she bounces slightly on the soft sheets. With him looming over her, she's pleased to see the beginnings of a dark bruise where his neck meets his shoulder. She barely has any time to appreciate it though, before he takes her by the hips and drags her along the bed so that he can kneel on the floor and her spread legs rest just in front of his face. 

She thinks he'll use his grip to pull the panties off of her next, and then bury his face in her, but apparently he has no patience for the former step. He lowers his face immediately to her, open mouth landing over her wet cunt, still separated by the mesh. Her hands fall back to his hair like they're magnetically attracted, tugging him closer. It's still not enough. His tongue sweeps along the length of her, collecting the wetness that's seeped through the material, while his nose presses almost in just the right place at the top of her. She writhes under him, so close to getting what she needs. He does it again and again, adjusting his position slightly each time, until he hits the spot that makes her keen. Her legs try to clamp around his head, but he catches them, and broad hands smooth over her thighs, thumbs rubbing along that sensitive stretch at the tops. He keeps licking until the fabric sticks to her, mesh rubbing against her most sensitive parts, providing some friction but not enough. 

“Ben,” she moans, hands tightening in his hair. “Please.”

He looks up at her from between her legs, eyes and hair wild. “Please what?” he says breathlessly. 

“Please take these off and bury your tongue in my pussy.” She swears his eyes go even darker at her words, and he wastes no time in obeying. He pulls the panties over her hips and down her legs, just barely managing not to rip them. Without any more preamble, his mouth returns to her, tongue slipping into her immediately. 

She cries out his name, the rush of new sensation filling her. His tongue is thick and agile inside of her, and he drinks in her arousal like he's dying of thirst. He thrusts in and out, never keeping still or giving her a moment to adjust. He spreads his hand over her stomach to keep her in place, with his thumb coming down to rub over her clit. His other hand keeps her spread for him, allowing him to lick deeply into her. Without him holding her down, she would likely have bucked him off already, but with the strength of his arms, she feels free to let go, twisting under his hands and mouth as her climax quickly builds. 

“God, Rey, the taste of you,” he moans, leaving her barely long enough to say the words before diving back in. 

Her climax bursts over her like a storm, leaving her shaking and even wetter in its wake. He doesn't stop for a moment, licking her through it, the only signs he'd noticed his moan into her and the additional pressure of his hands. She rests a second, panting, feeling the chill of the air on her sweaty skin. She starts building again to another peak before she reaches down and pulls him away.

“My turn,” she says with a smirk, and sits up to fully undress him. 

His shirt is quickly pushed to the floor, and her fingers fumble only a moment over his slacks before she has them undone. She reaches inside, expecting to find another layer, but bare skin greets her instead. He gasps.

“Commando?” She grins up at him and wraps her hand around his very hard length. 

He blushes. “I didn't have time to change.”

“So you've been like this all day? Naughty.”

His eyes glint. “You haven't seen anything yet.” Her heart beats faster in excitement. 

She shoves the pants off of him, and he kicks them to the side of the bed before climbing on the bed over her. She scootches up the bed to meet him and pulls his head down to hers. She can taste herself on him and kisses him deeper, reveling in the combination of them. His hands drift down to her breasts, finally fitting under the bra to find her nipples. She wriggles and twists her arms behind her back to undo the hooks of the bra, and he pulls it off of her as soon as it's free. His mouth covers one of her breasts while his hand takes the other. 

“Fucking perfect,” he tells her, then switches sides.

Rey lets him suck at her until her chest is swollen and sensitive, but she's feeling achy and empty and what she really wants is to feel what she had in her hand earlier. She fits a hand between them, but can barely reach the tip of his cock with him at her breasts. She pushes his shoulders instead, shoving at this ridiculous tree of a man, and he comes up slightly reluctantly, stopping to give her tight nipple one last kiss. She reaches again for his cock and this time succeeds in wrapping her hand around it. His head falls to the bed beside hers and she slowly moves her hand up and down, aided by how much he's leaking. The heavy weight of him in her fist gives her a thrill, and she's very ready to have this inside of her. 

“Condom?” she asks, and he drags himself over her to open the drawer of his bedside table. He rips open the condom and fits it over himself. She watches his hands on his cock eagerly. 

When he's ready, he kneels on the bed and pulls her thighs over his, opening her to him completely. He drags his cock through her folds, from her entrance to her clit and back again. She shouts, and he grins and does it again. With an effort that makes her grateful she keeps herself in shape, she grabs his elbow and pulls herself up until she's sitting on his lap. He looks up at her with eyes wide and mouth open. Her hand covers his on his cock, and she guides him into place, then sinks down.

He feels just as big as he'd looked, if not bigger, so even though she wants to fill herself with him completely, she goes slowly, taking him into her inch by inch. Both their eyes are locked to where he disappears inside her, and she uses a hand on his shoulder to lean back to fully appreciate it. Her other hand drops to her clit, circling it to make his entrance easier. His hands span her hips, keeping her steady. They both gasp when she seats herself on him fully. She stays still for a moment, head tossed back and panting, adjusting to the feeling. Her hair sticks to her back and shoulders, while Ben's stands up in all directions. When she's ready, she braces herself over him and raises up, letting him almost slip from her before she falls back down, taking him all inside in one swift motion. 

“Rey!” he shouts, and she grins. 

Together, with his hands on her hips and her legs on either side of him, they start up a rhythm, slow at first, then faster as they adjust to each other. He stretches get every time her sinks into her, and she can barely catch her breath. He's long too, in proportion to his unreasonably tall body, and she swears she can feel him in her ribs. Her small breasts bounce on her chest with their movements, and he ducks his head to take one in his mouth, catching her nipple with his crooked teeth as it bobs in front of his face. Her hand on her clit rubs faster as she feels her orgasm approach, and she clenches around him tightly. 

“Ben!”

She sags over him, head falling onto his shoulder, and Ben pumps a few more times before he follows her. 

“Rey,” he sighs, and turns to meet her in a gentle kiss that fills her with warmth. 

Gently, he tips her back onto the bed, her head landing in the pillows, and slips from her. She moans in mild disappointment, but he disposes the condom and returns, curling up next to her, surrounding her with his big body. She's warm and sated and feels like she could easily stay like this for the next year. 

“What time do you have to be up tomorrow?” he mumbles into her shoulder. 

“I have an eight am lecture.” He groans, and she knows the feeling. Never has she regretted that choice so much. 

“I should probably be in the office by then anyway. I can drop you off at your apartment around seven?”

She considers, thinking of the homework she should probably be doing right now. She has her stuff done for her first class though, and she can get the other ones done later. But Ben takes her silence as rejection.

“Or I can drive you back now, it's no problem,” he says, starting to rise. 

“No! I want to stay.” She tugs him back to the bed, and he settles down again with a hopeful smile. “Let me just grab my phone though. Where's your bathroom?” 

“Across the hall.” He swings his legs over the bed reluctantly and digs through his pants for his own phone. 

Naked, Rey walks through his apartment to the entrance and grabs her phone, does what she needs to, and slips back into his room to find Ben waiting for her under the covers. 

“C’mere,” he beckons, patting the spot next to him, and Rey gladly joins him. She curls next to him face-to-face, and their lips meet in a slow, sweet kiss. Their arms wrap around each other, and Rey’s breath leaves her in a sigh of complete contentment. One of her last thoughts is that tomorrow, she should really thank Amilyn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done! Thank you very much to all of you who read and especially those who commented. It's very appreciated! All thoughts on this chapter are welcome as well :D
> 
> You can also find me on [pillowfort as thelastjedi](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/776589), [tumblr as thewayofthetrashcompactor](https://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com/post/186733303843/rating-m-tags-lingerie-alternate-universe), and [twitter as briartrash](https://twitter.com/briartrash/status/1157444542293057536?s=20)


End file.
